Pure Anguish
by twigirl3
Summary: Jacob and Samuel are twin brothers who share a secret that when Emily and Bella find out, fur will fly. Rated M for obvious reasons. sorry no citrus just a lot of Mature subject matter. AU, S/E B/J to J/L. ONESHOT


**hey all! I have had this story floating around for a while and decided I wanted to put it out there. its a little bit, how can I put it, violent and defiantly an AU. I started it as something to get me out of a depression a few years ago and have been told it was pretty good. tell me what you think please! I love reviews they make me smile! **

_**all twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. there is no infringement intended I just like to make her characters do things!**_

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p>Bella watched in terror as her Jacob left the room. He had just told her the terrifying news. The whore of the pack was with child. He had spawned other bastard children but none of their mothers had mattered much, servants and concubines were all that they were. But she was a different matter. She was an alpha female. She was a forbidden treat. If Samuel found about this Jacob would surely be put to death and Leah would be shunned. Emily had thought that this might happen. She and Bella had been talking as of late and Leah had been tasting forbidden fruits of her own. For another possible father for her child could be no other than the leader of the pack, Jacobs' twin brother Samuel , and Emily's husband. Bella's brother in law.<p>

Time was short and Bella knew that she must act quickly. She had been pacing her quarters in the early morning light in her under dress from the night before. She quickly dressed and donned a riding cape, for the day was cold and her ride was not long. She must find Emily. She knew what had to be done. Leah had to be put to death before one of the two highest families in the pack crumbled.

As Bella headed for the stables, she found her journey to be shorter than expected. For at the base of stairs she had been running down she saw Emily with her own daughter Anna. Anna had just turned twelve and looked just like her mother, with her long Brown hair and large brown eyes and slender frame. Bella almost toppled down the stairs as she tried to slow as to not raise any alarm.

"Mama," Anna started to say when Bella quickly stopped her with the simple task of raising her work and battle worn hand. She knew that her Anna knew not of her father's wanderings, but she never asked how her mother could have had a child without laboring.

"Anna," Bella started "go find Micheal and go to your studies." Micheal was her oldest son at ten and she did seem to favor him

"But Mama, we were just-"Bella cut her off once more. "Now, Anna! Do not argue with me." With that Anna turned to return up the stairs to find her younger brother.

Once Bella was quite sure Anna was out of range to hear her mother she turned to her sister-in-law and said "you and I need to speak in private"

"About" Emily started but Bella gave her a look as if to say "our husbands conquests" and with that Emily followed her without another word.

Bella knew they only had a few chances to not be over heard but Emily was large with child and she used this to her full advantage. They headed to Emily's chambers and she made sure to inform the servants that she was going to be resting and was not to be disturbed.

"Now, Bella what have our husbands done now?" Bella was always discussing how Samuel and Jacob were always getting drunk in local bars and giving away their secrets and how the wives always were left to clean up the mess they made because of it.

"Not that this time Emily." Bella began. "Jacob informed me this morning that Leah is with child." The words tasted fowl in her mouth. And with it Emily's face mirrored the terror in Bella's Heart.

"Yes should cause to be a problem. Did Jacob say who she presumed to be the father?

"No, but he suspects it to be himself"

"This means she will lead Samuel to believe it to be his own."

"Something needs to be done with her" Bella half chocked the words out. They were filled with hatred and fury like none she had ever spoken before in her life. And with that Samuel entered the room in a calm yet chaotic manner.

"Leave us Bella, my wife and I need to speak privately"

"She knows Samuel. Jacob told her this morning." Emily cut in.

"I see, and then you now know of it as well."

"Yes that I do. And something needs to be done with her. Is she leading you to believe that it is your child as well?"

"I will not discuss this with my brother's wife in the room."

Bella responded this with "she is leading your brother to the same conclusion. I agree with Emily, something needs to be done with her, she is tearing this pack apart." And with that she turned quickly on her heal, wished Emily well and left the room, and her leader to hear the story from his wife. She would know in time what the fates of Leah and her child would be.

The terror returned to Bella's eyes with a mix of anger when Samuel had told her of his decision.

"WHAT!" screamed Bella. Her voice echoed off of the stone walls in the great room where the younger children were playing.

"Bella, calm yourself. She will die in due course." Emily assured her in her hushed tones. "Besides," she continued, " you will worry the children."

"At this moment dear sister I don't give a DAMN about worrying the children." Bella roared, her voice carried a slight growl. The full moon was near.

Samuel had asked the two women and his brother to meet him here with hopes that the presence of the children would help his sister-in-law and his wife to hold their tongues. So far his wife had met expectations where as Bella had not surprised him at all. She never had been able to hold her temper and he was amazed that she lasted this long without an outburst.

"Bella, I am no longer asking. This is a command, hold your tongue woman!" Samuel roared. One of the children looked up at the sound of his voice but a nurse maid as if on cue ushered the small ones from the room.

Until this point Jacob had been silent, always arguing with his brothers decisions he looked at him and said "brother, need she die at all?" Bella's eyes lit with a bit of a feral flame.

"Why? WHY? You ask why she must die. Dear husband she must die because she is a traitorous whore who will tear this pack apart if she is allowed to live!" Bella yelled with such furry that even Emily stepped back a few inches for fear that Bella might strike out at them.

Samuel surveyed the look Bella wore on her face which was a combination of frustration, anger, pain, and fatigue. Then said "Bella, my dear sister," he looked into Bella's eyes as he said this "I do agree that Leah may very well tear this pack apart, but we cannot punish an innocent child!"

"Samuel, I have never seen you care this much about a child that was not a part of this pack before and as we all know she is not truly a part of this pack at all. She was brought here by Paul and you and your brother made her your whore!"

"Calm yourself Bella" this time it was Jacob who spoke to her. He had always had a gentile hand with his wife and now he knew that she needed gentleness and kind words to calm her spiteful mouth. However it was too late for his calm words to calm his wife, she was losing a grip on what was holding her to this form.

"Jacob, do not tell me to be calm. For it is because of you and your brother and Paul that we are in this mess at all! You are all to blame for my actions tonight." Bella was beginning to show the signs of transformation as she yelled. Her eyes were showing a soft golden hew to the brown near her pupils. Then she looked at Samuel and with furry in her eyes, and hatred in her heart she said calmly "If that bastard child must be born before she dies I will cut it from her womb myself! Then I will serve it to you on a silver platter Brother!" And with that Bella turned with tears starting to fall from her eyes. It was starting. She was starting to turn and she could not stop it. She always knew she was turning when she cried out of anger. She knew who she needed to see next and she knew the power she held in her hands and even as she walked away from her husband she knew that time was short.

(Jacob)

Samuel looked at his wife then at his brother and simply said "She is your wife." Jacob hung his head at this as he watched Bella walking away. He watched as she wiped at what seemed to be tears as she turned down another passage way. He wondered if she was crying over what had passed in the day at hand or whether it was frustration that he felt in her voice. He loved her but she could be too much at times.

"Jacob," He was pulled from his thoughts by Emily's voice. He responded with a mumbled "yes"

"You should follow her. I saw the gold in her eyes and her jaw lengthen slightly." Samuel stated calmly, then added as if an afterthought "She might hurt someone."

Jacob knew who his brother was referring to, Paul being one of the key players in this he headed after his wife hoping that Paul did not find Bella before he did.

(Bella)

Bella knew that Jacob was following her. She intended on throwing him off her trail. She knew he thought he knew where she was headed but that was not the case. She was not going to see Paul. Not yet any way. She was going to see Alice, who was the night walker who had helped the pack many times. She knew Alice well, she had become a confidante to her as of late and she knew the troubles with in her. Bella turned down the passage that had two sets of stairs, one that lead up to Paul and the other that lead down to the darkest area of the fortress where Alice resided until nightfall.

When she reached the stairs she waited a moment contemplating, then at the last minute she decided to go where they were all expecting her to go, to Paul. Maybe she would see him after all, while her anger was fresh. He deserved what was coming, the pain that was to come.

As she rounded the curve on the stone stair case she heard Jacob call her name she laughed lightly to herself as she said in no more than a whisper "Stupid boy. Silly, silly boy." He had lost track of where she had gone. He wasn't quite sure if she had gone up or down and she wasn't going to tell him either.

When she got to the top of the stairs there was just one door that was along the long dark corridor and it was unlocked which she had not been expecting, the guard had to be near. Bella looked into the shadows as if to will him to come out and challenge her decision to be there. Judging from the lack of his appearance, he wasn't there which if that was the case it was quite careless of him, either that or he wanted what was going to happen as much as Bella did.

Bella's anger grew stronger as she heard Paul mumbling inside of his private prison that he had not been let out of since he brought Leah to them. Bella kicked in the well hinged door as if it had been hanging on the same hinges for hundreds of years. The scared man sitting at the table over a feeble meal was no older than Bella herself but between being locked in this room and his battle scars he looked to be 50 years her senior, and had been driven into insanity from his imprisonment. The dogs in the kitchen garden were treated kinder than this man. However his sanity seemed to return to him when Bella entered the room.

He stopped his mumbling and looked at her curiously and said "Miss Bella you should not have come here. You shouldn't be here. You are in danger." Bella replied, "No dear sweet Paul you are wrong, you are the one in danger here and if you may I will go anywhere I please. I have no cages I am free." And with that her nails began to grow and her jaw lengthened ever more slightly as she cracked the bones in her neck as she walked quietly over to him and swiped a nail across hiss already scared face and saw how slender his frame was as he began to recoil from her as she reached for him with her other hand.

Bella picked him up as if he were a child he weighed so little and held him up to the wall as if to get ready to throw him from the only window in the tiny room. Paul looked at Bella with a fear in his eyes that she had never seen before and as her grip tightened on his thought as if to squeeze the very life from him he wheezed a faint "forgive me." This startled Bella and she dropped the unconscious man to the floor, and as she did this Jacob ran to the top of the stairs and into the room of the old man and saw the blood on his face and on his wife's hands and asked her "Bella, my love, what have you done?"

She replied "I have done nothing that was not deserved" and as she said this she walked from the room with a smile on her face thinking that she had killed the man that had brought Leah to them and she did not care. She then turned and looked from the man lying on the floor and then to Jacob and laughed at the simple dying request he had given her and said as if to another person "never will I forgive you. In this life or the next!" and with that her spine tightened and her joints painfully contorted and she transformed into a red wolf.

She had become so angry in that last moment that she could not hold back the urge to transform, the urge to kill and in that last moment it happened, without even the thought to try to stop it if she could. Jacob looked at her in fear; he knew what she could do like this and he knew that he had to stop her. He walked towards her and a growl so fearsome it would have frightened the most god fearing of men came from deep inside her throat. Jacob looked at her as she did this and knew in his heart that many innocent people would die this night. He also knew that any who crossed her path were in grave danger. He turned and walked towards the unconscious Paul and checked his pulse, he had a heart beat but for how much longer he was not sure. But that was none of his concern so he left him there. When he turned to face Bella however, she was no longer there.

Bella ran. She ran as if her life would end if she did not. She had lost all control of herself and she was fighting to gain a bit of it back. She did not mind being in her wolf form, she felt limitless, more relaxed, more at ease to do as she pleased, and just when she thought she had control of her physical self a maid carrying a jug of water crossed her path. Bella stopped the maids all knew what they were but they knew that if they breathed a word of what happened within these walls they would die at the hands of the pack.

The sight of Bella made her slow to a dramatic stop that almost made her drop the jug that she was carrying. This was too convenient Bella thought. She was almost unable to control her own actions in this state and her thoughts were her only tool. She growled at the woman. It was a wild and frightening sound that signaled to the woman that her life was coming quickly to an end. However in Bella's mind she was telling her to run, to put up a fight, to lead her to her true prey. But the woman did not run, on the contrary she stopped, looked Bella in the eyes and said

"M'lady, if I should die this night it is God's will. I do not fear death from your hands as I once did. I will not run from death and fate as others before me have."

Bella stopped. She understood what the woman had said quite clearly. She wanted to die. She decided that since she was not going to give her a hunt, she would move on and to leave the simple girl behind and continue with what she was looking for. For she knew in her heart of hearts that Leah would die before the next full moon.

Jacob ran with all his might to the great room where Samuel and Emily were eating their mid day meal. He knew that he needed to tell his brother what had happened, what Bella was doing. What had happened to Paul, How Bella had lost control. She had not lost control like that in almost a year and the last time that she had, four of the servants had lost their lives; over bread, wine, and a gown in the wrong color. Bella had a bad temper and never had a problem losing it. She only cared about what made her happy and no one else, except her children, and Jacob knew that's why she made such a good warrior for them. Once someone upset Bella they did not get away. If she had set her mind to kill them they would die with no questions asked.

He was afraid for all of the residents of this place, the wolves, the humans, the children. Oh god was he worried for the children. They had six of their own and four that he had fathered with concubines and Samuel and Emily had nine not to mention the children of the servants he knew that Bella would not touch any children of the pack under pain of death or her own heart break when she learned of what she had done but what of those children who didn't belong to the pack. His children that she had did not know about only one, a newborn whose mother had begged for him not to tell her, she did not want to die, she wanted to raise her child on her own. What would happen to her? Her child?

He saw his brother sitting on the long bench next to his wife and skidded to a halt in front of the table. As he put his hands on his knees to catch his breath Samuel stood and said "What is it brother?"

Jacob looked at him and replied " She got to him before I could stop her. He is within an inch of his life. He will not live to see tomorrows sun rise. He will be lucky to see tonight's sun set."

"That just means, Brother, that I do not need to do it myself. Anything else?"

"She has turned. She did so shortly after attacking Paul. She ran and I cannot find her. She went towards Leah's chambers." Jacob replied simply then added "what do you mean brother that you would not need to do it yourself?"

"Brother, my wife has informed me that I have had a lapse of judgment when it came to the child that Leah is carrying. Yes it very may well be that the child is mine, however, because I have an alpha heir if she were to bear a son he would be a rival to him. This means I was wrong in making the choice to allow her to live long enough to give that child life. I was clouded in my judgment but I must follow pack law. She must die. And so must her child. I trust you will not go against my decision Brother. I know you care for her." He stopped just for a moment then he finished with "and if you try to save her you will die at my hand and your wife will take your place at my side, as your replacement."

Jacob was terrified at this. He knew his brother followed pack law meticulously. He did not falter, which is why Samuel was alpha and he was not. He knew that his brother would keep his promise and he knew that he did not want Leah to die nor did he want the child to suffer. But if death was his only option for them then he would gladly take their places. He turned to his brother and said "Samuel if you let Bella kill Leah now and you do not let her child live then you will have to kill me as well for I will not let this happen. This is not justice this is murder"

"So be it then brother. You have been warned and if Leah lives to see the next full moon then you will die by her side at my own hand and the woman shall take care of her. Make amends with you children and your wife for I do not believe she will forgive you for this.

Jacob did not care whether Bella forgave him or not after hearing what his brother had to say he would die for any of his children just as he would die for Bella if it were she in this situation. He would not let his child die he would not let any child die. That had always been something that had bothered Samuel about him. If they were attacked by enemies who were using children soldiers Jacob would not fight them. He would fight adults only he would not stand by and watch an innocent life be destroyed. Whether the child that was in Leah's belly was his or not he did not care. It was an innocent life that he would do everything in his power to keep alive.

Bella ran. She ran like her own life depended on it. The pads of her feet hitting the floor in a rhythmic sound that mirrored her heart beat, steady, with purpose. As she rounded a corner she saw Leah's hand maiden walking with a jug of water. Bella knew that this woman would lead her to Leah and so she followed. The woman stopped when she heard Bella's pants she turned abruptly and dropped the jug that she was carrying and began to scream.

Bella didn't hesitate. She leaped for the woman's throat, she didn't even know her name. Bella tasted blood in her mouth mixed with the salt of her tears. She was not sad that she was killing an innocent girl; no on the contrary she was ecstatic. The tears were a result of pent up frustration and anger that she could not fathom holding in any longer. The anger with the men of the pack, with Leah, with herself for turning a blind eye to it for so long. she didn't care who this woman was. All she cared about in this temporary moment of fury was that she would capture the attention of who she was truly angry with. Leah would hear her servants screams and run to her thinking that there were intruders in the fortress. Silly girl, she wouldn't run to the members who would protect her she would always run right into the battle field whether she was prepared or not and Bella knew she would have her.

With the girls last gurgling scream Bella looked up and saw her, Leah standing stunned in the hall. Bella knew that Leah recognized her but Bella didn't care. she had what she wanted. She had Leah. She dropped the corpse of the young girl from her clenching jaws and sprinted towards her bearing her teeth and growling as she ran. Bella could feel the fury coursing threw her veins a hot burning flame that was begging to get released on the woman standing at the end of the hall. Bella felt as if her eyes were burning red, like she was possessed and she didn't care at all.

Leah screamed as Bella lunged at her. She would not transform. Bella landed square on her chest and bared her teeth even farther. She wanted to tease her, to make the fear she sensed in the air stronger. She wanted her to feel as much pain as possible. Bella would not simply tear her throat out she would saver this moment, the tears in Leah's eyes her screams feed Bella's need for this moment. Bella knew what she was going to do. She knew that she would destroy the child that Leah carried and that in its self would destroy Leah if she was any kind of mother.

But Bella paused just a moment to long, for in that small moment of contemplation Jacob had found her. She heard his snarl and as she turned to look at him she felt the weight of him as he lunged at her. Knocking her off of Leah. She knew that this battle would be harder. She loved her husband. But in this moment she realized that he no longer loved her. She knew that he loved Leah and her unborn child whether that child would destroy them all in spirit or not. And with that realization Bella returned to her human form.

* * *

><p><strong>Dont you just love endings like that! And I know I made Bella a Bitch! (pun intended haha i crack my self up)<strong>

** I'm going to leave it here for now so that you can make up your own mind what happens. Tell me in a review! that would be great! also if you want me to continue with these characters/setting/etc tell me. I like it a lot and it was almost effortless to write, so a sequel might be easier to get out. I am still working on The Rebound but it doesnt want to work for me. so if you have been reading that I'm sorry! I'm trying really I am!**

**you can follow Theaterpenguin on twitter for random things about a date or a movie or the wierd things my child does.**


End file.
